True Evil
by Jojenga
Summary: They say that knowledge is power. Couple that with the ability to turn innocent creatures into loyal demons...and you have armageddon. Semi-Evil/SmartNaruto
1. Naruto's Creations

True Evil

By: Jojenga, who believes that the third time really will be the charm

(NOTE: Yeah…'Revenge' didn't really get me in a mood to write, since there were just so many things I could of done with the emo brat. But, now that we've started over a THIRD time…lets just hope that "Third time's the charm" is correct) 

* * *

In the dark of the night…ever so silently, the dark figure crept through the dark corridor of the house. The mission at hand was simple, so they sent in a Chunin to do the job. The Chunin known as Mizuki.

He had quite openly accepted the job, because this was all for not only his, but the village's happiness. A simple mission, really. The assassination of the local 8 year old known as Naruto Uzumaki. For years, the village has been plotting against the 'demon brat'. When in reality, he did nothing to deserve this kind of treatment. But nevertheless, here Mizuki was, about to take the young boy's life. As he jammed the kunai into the boy's forehead, there was a slight twitch. Then, all signs of his life had been cut off.

Mizuki nearly screamed in joy as the 'demon brat' that everyone hated so much had finally been killed. But unbeknownst to Mizuki, he had just made the worst mistake of his life.

As Mizuki tried stealthily leaping out Naruto's window, he was suddenly blocked by a mass of demonic tendrils, which wrapped around him, and also covered his mouth to stop him from screaming. He was soon dragged back into the window…to be greeted by the same boy he had just murdered, standing upright, with an evil grin.

"Hello…Mizuki-san. Glad you could make it!" Naruto said with a sickening grin. Mizuki tried his best to escape the tendrils, but couldn't move.

"Don't bother trying to escape. It will only make it much more…horrid for you in the end." He said, with renewed vigor. For the past few days, Naruto had been bored out of his mind, holed up inside his house. And Naruto had always thought of testing his newest idea on a live subject, but he never got a good enough chance to grab any of the villagers. If the village will start doing this more regularly, then Naruto will soon be damn near unbeatable. To a low-Jonin, at least.

"Tentai. You are to get him to the basement, and strap him to one of the lab tables." Hearing this, the demon soon dragged Mizuki off to the basement. Tentai was…well, as the name suggests, a tentacle monster. Originally just an octopus that Naruto had bought from the pet shop while using a substitution jutsu, Naruto had preformed various tests and jutsu and implantments of demonic chakra…which resulted in his first creation. His first Demon Soldier. (A/N: Tentai is copyright of tom641)

Most, if not all non-demon creatures on the planet were able to be tainted and controlled through demonic chakra. Tentai is living proof of that. But other then being a butler, Tentai also has a unique fighting style, should the need ever arise to have to use it. If done on animals, they will simply turn into a demon form of that animal. But with humans it was more complex, though there were more capabilities. While it took more chakra, you could essentially make a human demon into any land demon you could possibly want, as long as you can concentrate on it.

As Mizuki was dragged off, screaming, Naruto was standing at the windowsill, smirking at the moon. He did expect Konoha to supply him the bodies one way or another…but he'd never expect them to send a ninja, and it was Mizuki no less. One who Naruto quite frankly was happy to see go through the pain-filled process of Demon Transformation.

He had learned about it from, who else…the Kyuubi. One night, when dreaming of sweet revenge…the Kyuubi came to him. It was then that everything was explained. And then, Naruto underwent twenty extensive years of mental training inside his own mind. But the thing about training in your mind…you could change the way time flows in your mind. While it was 20 years in there, it had only been 5 hours out there.

During this training, he learned many things. Hell, as incentive to go and get this training completed, he had given Naruto a complete affinity of all the elements, opening up a mass of possibilities for him. It came at the cost of a massive chunk of both Naruto's chakra, and the Kyuubi's. But it was all for the same cause. Revenge.

(Outside Naruto's house)

"Dammit…what's taking Mizuki so long? All he needed to do was kill the brat and be over with it!" A masked Anbu Black Ops member said, wearing an eagle mask. He had sent in Mizuki hours ago, but he had not returned since. Cautiously, the Eagle Anbu stepped into the house…

(In Naruto's Basement)

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Mizuki screamed as more demonic chakra was poured into him. His own chakra did his best to overpower it, but that's just it. His chakra was being eroded away, and he was essentially being possessed by Naruto. It didn't take long for him to change rapidly. His grey hair soon turned silver, and he grew massive demonic claws and fangs. His skin turned jet black, and his eyes turned into blood red orbs. Soon, he stopped struggling, as it was obvious he was unconscious, as the demon chakra was making him more loyal as he slept. When he awoke, he would be a loyal servant of Naruto.

Naruto smirked, as this was the first test done on a human…and it was a success. He would of laughed, but the sound of soft, barely audible footsteps from upstairs stopped that. There was only one thought that went through Naruto's mind though.

"It's a good thing I have a second lab table.'

(Time lapse, 8 hours)

Naruto stood in front of his two new creations proudly. There was Mizuki, which took the form of a common rage demon…while the Eagle Anbu took the form of, what else, an eagle demon.

There was one problem. It had taken a total of 8 hours for Naruto's demon chakra to overpower the Anbu. While it was impressive that a half-demon could do anything like this at this age, he was still not impressed with himself. He would need to train his chakra.

'**No need for that, Kit. I've already worked on strengthening your chakra coils, and deepening your chakra reservoirs. Right now, you'd probably be able to beat some of the lower ranking criminals in the Bingo Book.' **This news was good, though a bit much to comprehend. Naruto had near exhausted himself trying to transform that Eagle Anbu, and needed rest. The dawn would bring new surprises…

(Time lapse, 4 years later)

Konoha did not stop sending ninja to the Uzumaki house, though it was a bit hard to administer the order to the ninjas under the nose of the Hokage. Nevertheless, Naruto had been pleased with the results of the past 4 years' efforts. Thanks to the help of the now demonified Anbu, Naruto was able to steal the Scroll of Seals right from under the Hokage's nose. And in the scroll, sadly, the only thing worth learning was the Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu. While Naruto expected to learn more then just a simple clone technique, he soon learned that he can train up his body and mind using the clones.(1)

With the new specimens, The group had to expand on the basement space. They had soundproofed the house before doing so, and got to work. When they were done, the basement of the house was nearly three times as big as the house, when it came down to how wide-open the basement was made. There was a grand total of 10 Rage Demons, and one Sniper Demon. The Sniper Demon being the Eagle Anbu. He was happy that he was able to get such a force so soon, but there was one problem…how would he hide them all? He had put up a chakra field on the house so that no one could feel any chakra coming from inside the house.

But possibly the best part would be in the development of a new kind of demon…a Chimera Beast. He would have to learn some lightning jutsu to pull it off though, and there was only one ninja in Konoha that had a natural affinity to lightning…well, besides Naruto. And that would be Kakashi Hatake.

But on the other news front, Naruto was finally about to leave for his graduation at the Academy! Quickly calling his demons to watch over the house, he left the house, dressed in his new attire.

He wore a blood red long-sleeved shirt, and normal pants. But he also wore special fingerless chakra gloves.

As Naruto walked to the academy, he was met with the look of scorn and hatred by each and every one of the villagers. But with each passing stare, his smirk got wider and wider. Why was he smirking? Soon, all those scornful stares will be nothing but loyal stares, bending to his every command.

By the time he had arrived at the academy, everyone was looking at Naruto as if he had sprouted a second head. Not only had he dressed himself in new attire, but he also had a massive smirk on his face. Ignoring the stares, Naruto sat down in his seat in the class.

"Hey, what's with the new clothes, Naruto?" Kiba asked, wanting to get in as many questions as possible for Naruto.

"Simple, Kiba. I did not look…menacing enough." Naruto replied, which almost would of silenced Kiba.

"Well, I think it makes you look pretty stupid!" Kiba replied, laughing. Naruto sighed, and restrained himself from inflicting any major pain on the boy, and decided to go for a threat instead.

"Kiba, I for one love the color red. In fact, I would paint this whole classroom red…if it were legal, anyways." Naruto replied almost nonchalantly. It was then that the room had silenced, everyone eventually catching Naruto's drift.

"That's…sickening." Said one Chouji Akimichi, who almost lost his lunch, which simply consisted of nothing but potato chips.

"Try as much as you want, you'll never be able to beat Sasuke-kun!"(A/N: I die a little inside every time I have to write something like that.) Take a wild guess at which of the people in the class said that.

"Hm…while that would never be true, if it were, I would have no problem killing the both of you, now would I?" Naruto laughed. He saw the two visibly pale, and he enjoyed seeing them squirm. Soon, Iruka appeared and told everyone to quiet down as he announced the teams.

"Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame." No problems there

"Team 6 will be Ino, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi." Ino groaned in horror, but that just served to make Naruto laugh

"Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno…" At this, Sakura was hoping to get Sasuke in her team.

"…Sasuke Uchiha…" she mentally shouted 'yes' in her head a million times over before the last person was called.

"…and Naruto Uzumaki." At this, a deathly silence filled the room. Everyone, even Sakura turned to Naruto, as he could feel his rage growing,

"…Iruka. I know the reasoning for this grouping…but wouldn't it be better for me to pick my own team mates so that I don't end up murdering my current ones?" Naruto asked, his rage obvious.

"Heh, as if you could ever hope to touch me." Sasuke said from his chair. Naruto sighed, and as Iruka dismissed the class, everyone left. Only 2 things went through Iruka's mind though…when were those two teammates of Naruto's going to die, and how painfully will it be done?

(At Naruto's House)

The door slammed open almost fast enough to knock it off of its hinges. Naruto had come back home, and was needless to say, pissed. He had gotten the screaming banshee and the Uchiha with an ego bigger then Kyuubi himself. He stomped his way down the stairs, eyes filled with rage…but when he got down there, he smirked again. They decided to send another Anbu. And, well…do the math of how that went.

It did not matter what mask the Anbu was wearing. The creature Naruto had in mind was far beyond the bounds of human morals. However, two things could go wrong while doing this. Either the body would completely explode from overexpansion of the muscles, or it WOULD work…he just wouldn't be able to control it. He was hoping it would be the former.

"Tentai…be sure to be ready to contain the experiment if something goes wrong." Naruto said before pouring chakra into the Anbu, while the Sniper Demon and the Rage Demon were doing so as well, speeding up the process.

After about one hour, the chakra had overpowered him, and he began changing in ways that would make a normal human puke in horror.

After he got to the ground, ready to make his escape, he suddenly fell to the ground, screaming. His skin turned an incredibly pale green, and his muscles grew to gargantuan sizes. His arms were the size of his whole body, but the hands themselves were terrifying. They were massive claws, already dripping with natural poison.

"Hehehe…Tentai, mark this down in the records. Tank…success." Naruto was ecstatic. He had finally done what he had thought of doing for about a year now. Expanding the muscle tissue may have been a dangerous endeavor, but the demonic chakra kept it under control. All in all, it went swimmingly.

After turning the two fools from the village who broke into the house into two bird demons, Naruto gathered his three flying demons, and spoke

"For years, I have been able to create demons at will…but I need to know more. I'm sure that you have all heard of my needs for a scientist to help me. There is actually a certain scientist I would like to have on my side…" Naruto said as he paced around the room.

"His name is Proffesor Chaosky. That's all anyone knows about him, really…well, other then the fact that he's a genious. From what I hear, he's a big traveler. He likes to go to different villages all the time, and it looks as if he is going to be heading to Suna. I will need you three to intercept him, and get him back here ALIVE. There will be no room for failure." At this, the demons didn't need any more. They left through a secret underground tunnel that Naruto had built so that he could work outside the village, though all he really did was intercept merchants and traders. He also had the demons build a second house for him far off in the mountains, where they wouldn't be bothered.

He then geared himself up. He was told to meet with his team at the Academy, so with his new guard, the Tank…he left to the academy.

(Academy)

Upon arrival, he was met with groans of despair. They had been angry that not only was some freak like him on their team, he had the audacity to be late!

"I apologize for being off-schedule…I had some matters that I needed to take care of." He said, as his hand came out of his extremely long sleeve to show his hand, which was covered and dripping with blood, though any trained eye can tell that it was fake blood. Sakura, of course, was far from having a trained eye. She of course screamed, and scampered as far away from Naruto as possible, who just hung head in shame, mumbling something about pathetic ninjas.

"Hmph, any ninja who carries around fake blood is a pathetic wannabe loser. Just like you, dobe." Sasuke said, chuckling to himself, and Sakura then realized that she had ran from nothing. Sheepishly, she stood up, and of course, agreed with Sasuke.

"First of all, you're in no position to judge, Sakura. Second off, anyone who actually uses the term 'dobe' or 'loser' is obviously still a little kid. Now, I don't think either of you want me to carry out that threat of mine that I made at the Academy, so I suggest we all just wait for our sensei in peace." Naruto said as he sat down on the chair, playing with fire-based chakra.

(Time Lapse, 2 and a half hours later)

Naruto had been waiting for a total of 2 hours, and needless to say, he and his teammates were pissed. If they had to wait any longer, they would tear his flesh apart on arrival. Or so they said they would, only Naruto would want to, or be able to carry out a threat like that.

Finally, the sensei stepped through the door, and Naruto had the biggest smirk he ever had in his life. For who else to step in and discover that his teacher was none other then Kakashi Hatake. But the scene he had walked in on was quite odd.

Sakura was cowering in the corner of the room, Sasuke looked as if he was about to shit himself, and Naruto just stood there, looking happy and angry at the same time.

"Kakashi Hatake…son of the White Fang of the hidden leaf. I must say, it is in my best interests that you be our sensei." Naruto said whilst bowing. When Kakashi stepped into the room though, he realized why the other two were scared. Naruto had contained his KI, but flared it so violently that it would of even made someone at Kage level uneasy.

Kakashi, wanting to get out as soon as possible, just told them all to meet on the rooftop, and quickly shuffled through the door.

"Okay…I want you all to tell me your names, hobbies, likes, dislikes, and goals for the future." Kakashi said, reading his book.

"Hmph…My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have no hobbies, I don't particularly like anything, I dislike worthless wannabe ninjas, and my goal for the future is to get more powerful…so I can kill a certain man." Sasuke said, doing his best to look like as much of a douche as possible.

"Oh me next! My name is Sakura Haruno! My hobbies are planting cherry blossoms, my likes are Sasuke-kun…and my hair, of course. My goals for the future are to marry Sasuke-kun and be the most beautiful kunoichi in the world, and I hate that stupid Naruto!" Sakura finished, looking scornfully at Naruto, who sent a glare right back, which made her shiver in fear.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My hobbies are researching biology and developing different poisons, my likes are…varied. My dislikes are currently, this team. As for long-term goals? I am not at liberty to share those." Naruto said in his monotonous voice. When he said he liked researching biology and different poisons, that wasn't too far from the truth. He planned on researching poisons soon.

After this meeting, the group was told to meet at the Training Grounds tomorrow, and not to eat lunch. Without saying a word to anyone, Naruto left to his home. He would have to have some civilians undergo more transformations.

Lucky for him, a mob was at his doorstep. Naruto saw this, and did the one thing he could think of. Make sure no one was around, which surprisingly no one was…and then used his wind alignment to manipulate the wind to push them all into the house. He then walked in, and locked the door. As they all stared at him, he finally spoke the words that made the villagers truly believe he was a demon.

"Tentai, we have new guests…get them ready for the demonic transformation. I do believe today is my lucky day."

Hours filled with screams of pain and anguish filled the house. It didn't matter if they were men or women, it was all the same things they would be doing. 30 men and 20 women, all demonicized. He made 25 of them into worker demons, and 24 more were made into all sorts of flying demons. Ranging from simple insects to great hawks.

He had left one un-demonicized for a little while. He was in so much shock that he was in a coma, which made it easy to get him onto the lab table. After ordering the worker demons to go to the other house to work on it via tunnels, he began his work.

"Tentai, do we have an extra set of arms lying around here?" Naruto asked his assistant, who grabbed a pair of arms out of a small cooler in the corner of the room, containing spare body parts. Naruto took them, and cut two large holes in the person's sides, only to jam the arms into them. It was then that Naruto began the transformation.

The tendons manipulated themselves, allowing for a second pair of arms to be used. But this time, it was more…human looking. The skin was grey, but the creature still had long black hair, which Naruto soon put into a ponytail. It also had red eyes, and soon had a thick red sash tied around its waist. And finally, the creature nearly doubled from its normal size. Having all of your muscles expanded is usually bound to do that to you.

"Transformation complete. Rise, Goro." Naruto said, but the beast stayed on the table, unconscious. Tentai explained that since he was in a coma before the transformation, it would be at least another week until he woke up. Naruto said it was alright, and decided that since he had no more to do today, he would sleep. There was a lot of work to be done tomorrow, and Naruto would see that this work gets done.

* * *

Ah...the tank from Left 4 Dead, and Goro from Mortal Kombat...classics 3

I'll just say it right now, its thanks to one Artful Lounger that i ever started writing these fanfics in the first place. The first one went off to a horrid start...the second one, i had so many ideas, but they all were shot down due to Sasuke being on Naruto's side.

And now this.


	2. The Seventh Mizukage

The moment Naruto woke up, he could smell that something was amiss. He went down to the basement and, big surprise, 2 more assassins were sent. They were both Jonin level, but still quite useful. He had them put under operating tables, and transformed into two more Sniper Demons. As the birds awoke, Naruto stood in front of the both of them, and began to speak.

"Snipers. You two have a specific job. You two are to find a certain person, and bring him here. THIS is a picture of who I want." Naruto finished as he pulled out a small scroll, revealing a picture. It showed an individual with a simple white shirt, and an even simpler haircut. His eyes are what gave it away that he was far FAR gone though. The eyes were gleaming with the ever-so easy to spot hint of insanity.

"This man is a genious, who has killed countless people without getting caught until he was eventually outsmarted. He was then taken to a prison, where due to unknown circumstances, he escaped, and made it all the way to the Fire Country before being caught again. His name…is Light Yagami. He is currently being held in a prison in the Tree Felling Village. I expect him to be back here and in my basement by the time I get back from my duties today. Do you both understand?" The birds both nodded, then flew off, out the window.

With the satisfaction of two more demons created, he ate a quick dinner, and shuffled off to the Training Grounds to meet up with his team where, once again, Kakashi was late.

"Hmm…what to do…what to do…" Naruto let his mind wander to all the different kinds of demons he could create. One, however, stuck prominently in his mind. He smirked as wide as his mouth would allow, and turned to his two teammates.

"Well, if neither of you are going to contribute to get rid of this boredom, allow me to do it." After saying this, the entirety of the field was absolutely covered in Shadow Clones, however these clones resembled the old Naruto. With a flick of Naruto's wrist, they all began brawling with each other, and the real Naruto jumped in and joined in the fray.

And in Sakura and Sasuke's eyes, it was the most horrifying thing they had ever seen.

Naruto put enough chakra into the clones' bodies so that they would die like a normal person, instead of taking only one or two hits to disperse. But nothing was as heartless and merciless as Naruto was. They had never known there were so many ways to kill a man. One clone had its throat ripped out, while another was stabbed in every pressure point on their torso. And the fact that the way these clones died by bleeding, and THEN poofing out of existence didn't make it any easier on the two greenhorn Genin. Sakura just went to quickly lose her lunch, and Sasuke had flashbacks of the Uchiha massacre.

For Naruto though, the inside of his basement was full of more blood then there was on this field. He would want to remedy that.

(Time lapse, 2 hours later)

After a two hour bloodbath, Naruto stood victorious. Bleeding intensely in some areas, but otherwise victorious. He hadn't even noticed that Kakashi had already arrived half an hour ago, but he was currently thinking of what to do.

'I can't believe this mere child's power! He's at LEAST a low ranked Jonin level!' And with that, Kakashi silently made his decision.

"Alright, that's enough. Naruto, I have to talk to you about something." Kakashi said, which caused the genin to groan, but walk over anyways.

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei? I was just giving these two _teammates_ a taste of battle." Naruto said, spitting out the word 'teammates' like it was acid.

"Naruto…" Kakashi said, whispering. "…you do realize that, based on your skills, I could promote you to chunin right now?" At this, Naruto smirked. While a rise in rank would mean less assassination attempts, it also meant he could freely move about the world outside so long as it was a mission that allowed him to do so. A fair trade off, in Naruto's eyes.

"Hm…very well Kakashi. But won't you need another genin for your squad?" Naruto asked, eager to carry out his plan. Kakashi noticed this, and said. "Naruto, don't worry about that, I'll pick one from the Academy that doesn't have a sensei yet. There is one I'd like you to go get for me…what was his name…Bass?"

"Yeah…you do that. I've got other matters to attend to. Such as finding a mission to do to quell my everlasting boredom." And before he left, he was given a letter by Kakashi recommending Naruto to rise up to Chunin rank. He was headed to the Hokage's tower anyways, so why not?

(Meanwhile, in the Sand Village prison)

A lonely, normal looking man sat in his cell. A glint of madness in his eyes, he was speaking to the other cellmates.

"So…you're telling me that there are people out there called 'Ninjas' who have powers beyond normal comprehension?" He asked, multiple plans formulating in his mind. Before he was answered, a bird flew into his cell, shocking the prisoner. The bird stood at his feet, then began morphing into a humanoid figure…but with wings. The bird demon was female, with jet black hair that flowed down to her shoulders, naturally red eyes, and bandages wrapped around her figure, though they weren't used to cover wounds.

"Light Yagami?" Asked the demon, while Light simply nodded. After she found out, the wall of the back of the cell just burst open, revealing another demon bird in human form. However, this also alerted the guards, who had arrived just in time to see the two demons fly off with Light in tow.

"Thanks. I have no idea why you took me, or who you two are…but thanks. That place was a hell hole." At this, the demon carrying Light said to brace himself, which he did. Soon, they were surrounded by a sphere of air, and all three of them dove beneath the sand.

'Heh…Wind Style: Air Sheild.' Was the thought running through the heads of the two demons.

"Who are you?" Light felt it fitting to ask the name of his rescuer. The woman turned his head to him, and smirked as she said her name.

"My name is Kurenai. Kurenai Yuhi."

(Hokage Tower)

"So…Kakashi recommended that you be prematurely promoted to Chunin?" Iruka asked, being a bit skeptical.

"That is correct, Iruka-san. I do believe the Hokage will agree, seeing as how he was watching my little…show." At this, Iruka looked to the Hokage, awaiting his answer.

"Hmm…If you can complete one C-Rank mission on your own…then I will promote you." Deep in the Hokage's mind, he had a feeling something was going to go wrong. That sending Naruto alone on this mission would cause more problems then he would be able to deal with.

But then again, acting on impulse is something only a greenhorn genin would do.

"How about this. A bridge builder needs to be escorted to his home village, the Hidden Mist. Do you accept, Naruto?" At this, Naruto may not have showed it, but he was overjoyed. His first step in his plan was to either find a spiritual weapon, or get out of the Leaf Village as fast as possible. Now he could take out both needs at once! Since the Mist Village is known for its Seven Swordsmen, it would be easy to find a special weapon there!

"I do accept, Hokage-sama. Where do I go to meet the client?" Naruto asked, keeping the joy out of his voice. When Sarutobi motioned for the Anbu to open the door, an old man with messy hair came in, and almost face-faulted.

"You expect me to be escorted by this little brat? He'd probably die not even a mile from the gate!" The man shouted drunkenly. Naruto sighed, for he knew that there would be SOME consequence. But it was much less of one then he expected.

After learning the man's name, he ordered him to meet at the village gates in no more or less then one hour. After they both left the room, Sarutobi brought in another individual. One with messy, greasy hair, a white shirt, and no shoes. His eyes almost bugged out of his head constantly, but he always seemed at ease.

"So…you're the replacement Jonin for Kurenai?" He asked, looking at the man who's eyes were ogling a jar of candies on the Hokage's desk.

"Hmm? Oh yes, I suppose I am." He said, as if he were in a trance. Sarutobi, knowing this wouldn't exactly get anywhere fast, decided on something.

"Er…if you tell me your name, specialty jutsus, and major, not only can we get this over with quicker, you can have that jar you've been eyeing." That was all it took for him to begin speaking.

"My name is L. L Lawliet. I specialize in Genjutsu and Taijutsu, and of the three, I mostly major in Genjutsu." Sarutobi, hearing that his credentials were promising, tossed the jar of candies to L, which he greedily caught and began sucking on a cherry flavored sucker immediately.

"That's all. You may leave." Sarutobi said as L walked out the room, the closed jar in his hand. After he left, Sarutobi turned to Iruka and flat out sighed a sigh of relief.

"I think the next few months will be…as Shikato says…troublesome."

(Naruto's House)

Naruto wasted no time in opening the door as fast as he could, and getting to the basement, surprising the three demons that were down there, Mizuki, Tentai, and the Tank.

"Gah, you scared me nearly half to death! What happened?" Mizuki said, his heart beating faster then usual, due to the surprising entry, and the eerie grin Naruto had.

"Well, Mizuki…everyone…we're moving! Pack up the lab tables and equipment the best you guys can, we're moving to the Hidden Mist for now!" That definitely got everyone moving. Even the Tank, who had no vocal cords as of yet, you could tell it was happy.

"Everyone, meet me about a mile down the village road in two hours." And with that, Naruto had bolted out of the house, got to the gate of the village.

(Time Lapse, one hour later)

"Well, its about time to go, bridge builder. Lets get moving." Naruto said as he arrived, panting.

"Hey you little shit, I have a name! It's Tazuna!" the newly labeled Tazuna said angrily. Naruto simply began walking.

"My mission was to escort you to the Mist village alive. That does not mean I cannot beat you to within an inch of your life if you anger me. Do I make myself clear?" Naruto said, about five minutes down the road. Tazuna gulped, and continued to not look at the boy, which was probably the best course of action.

Almost an hour later, they came across two puddles. Naruto assumed that by the shoddy placement of the puddles, they were probably low chunin rank at best. But something else was odd as well…an odd familiar sense.

Naruto, deciding to not take his chances, told Tazuna to stay back. At this, the two chunin rose up from the puddles, and cursed at themselves.

"Damn, we've been found out Meizu…oh well, it's just one little brat, nothing special. Probably just became a genin too. Too bad we'll have to kill you now." The brother said before him and Meizu attacked, attempting to bind Naruto in a chain. It was then that Naruto recognized the fighting style.

"Heh…you both focus on teamwork mainly. As expected of the Demon Brothers of the Hidden Mist." Naruto said, dodging out of the way of a claw.

"Heh…so the brat must read the Bingo Book. At least we're dealing with someone who is a REAL ninja and not some wannabe genin." Meizu said before lunging forward, wraping his chain around Naruto.

"Hey, Gozu! Lookie here at what I caught!" Meizu said to his brother, who happily shot his chain at Naruto as well.

Naruto just stood there, smirking. It was about that time anyways…

"Any last words, brat?" Meizu and Gozu said at the same time, which only served to make Naruto laugh more.

"Just a few." Naruto said, anxious to get this over with.

"Take them out!" He shouted, and as if on cue, two hulking figures leapt out of the trees, and a giant mass of tentacles slithered his way to the two brothers, who just leapt out of the way, pulling their chains as well, slicing Naruto to ribbons.

…when in reality, the Gozu controlling the other chain was a transformed Naruto, and it was the real Gozu who was sliced to ribbons.

"GOZU!" Meizu shouted, as the trick finally reared its ugly head and Meizu saw his brother's entrails splash onto the forest ground. Meizu, not being able to cope with the death of his brother, was attacked by the worst thing he could be attacked by. The Tank.

It punched him in the gut hard enough to send him into a tree, and then it showcased exactly what those muscles were for by ripping a tree out of the ground and basically playing baseball with Meizu's now limp body. Naruto, smirking, stood up and told the Tank to stop, which it promptly did.

Tazuna came out from his hiding place, saw the mangled body of Gozu, and promptly threw up. He also saw the three other…_things _with Naruto, and became scared and confused at the same time.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot to tell you about my creations. Tazuna! Lets just move on, I'll explain more when we get to the Mist Village." That's all Naruto said before beginning to walk on the road, and telling the Tank to take Meizu with him.

"Naruto-sama…" Mizuki began. "…we've got everything packed up. Tentai is carrying it all, but…what of the bird messengers you sent? What will they do when they come back to an empty house?"

Naruto thought this over, and realized he was right. While Chaosky may be hard to find, Light was contained in a village not too far off, and would be at the home soon.

What Naruto did next would astound even his demons.

He concentrated solely on the two demons he sent after Light and, being that they basically share a spiritual bond with Naruto, communicated with them through their minds.

(Back at Naruto's House)

"Naruto-sama! We're…home?" The demons said as they walked in the tunnel path, feeling it odd that there was no mechanical whirring from the computer that Tentai always operated, or no screaming from victims that were being transformed.

Suddenly, both of them stopped in their tracks.

"Hm? What happened?" Light asked the two bird demons, who just looked back with blank expressions.

'Snipers. We have relocated to the Hidden Mist village. Bring Yagami with you and we shall meet in the village…and don't worry about discretion.' When the birds snapped back into their own minds, they told Light the information, and took him and flew off.

(Back with Naruto)

"That's taken care of. I'll take care of the birds after Chaosky at a later time. Now lets keep moving." And with that, they kept moving along the road. Until Naruto stopped, and turned to Tazuna…with a kunai at his throat.

"Ah, I almost forgot. Explain why we were attacked, and I wont carve your body up and use it as spare parts." Tazuna heart almost stopped when he heard that. It was either…lie to a ninja, who would most likely carve off your testicles and feed them to a pack of demon dogs if he had the chance, or tell him the truth…which would mean telling him that he lied.

"Okay, I'll explain…Mist is a poor country, and we all knew it. You see, we thought that letting a big businessman like Gato run the village would give us the economic boost we needed. Turns out, it didn't work. Almost as soon as he was in office, he controlled us all through absolute fear. Even before the takeover we didn't have enough money for a B or A ranked mission…we had to disguise it as a C ranked mission." After saying all he could, Naruto began to chuckle.

"This is good…I'm in need of a good bloodbath." And soon, began walking down the road towards Mist, before he was stopped by Tazuna.

"Wait! No matter how powerful you are, no one man can stand up to Gato!" He shouted, having flashbacks of another man who fell to a grizzly fate at the hands of Gato.

"Hmm? Who says I'm going to do anything to Gato? I'm going to take this village for my own, and you know what?" Naruto said maliciously, turning to Tazuna and walking slowly towards him, chakra enveloping his hand.

"You're gonna help me with the slaughter." At this, Tazuna tried to run, but was punched in the jaw by Mizuki, and held down by Tentai.

"You monster! You'd put innocent lives in danger just for your own personal gain?" Tazuna shouted, trying to get through to Naruto.

"You'd do well to hold your tongue, whelp. If you don't, I'll just kill you and have my demons eat what remains." At that, Tazuna instantly shut up for fear of his life. Naruto smirked, and placed his hand on Tazuna's chest, pumping demonic chakra into his system. Naruto was thinking of experimenting with something, but he would need materials for that, so he settled on something much different.

Tazuna hunched over screaming, while his head grew more teeth, and just went inside out. His arms retracted into his body, and he had a screech similar to a cow. Naruto, due to the fact that this demon had no pain receptors, decided to call it a Numb Body.

Staring off at the forest that led to the village of Mist…Naruto began walking. With Tentai, the Tank, Mizuki, and the Numb Body…they hoped it would be enough to take on a few hundred goons.

(Mist Village gate)

Two of Gato's goons stood watch, itching for a fight. Beating the villagers and the children daily got boring after a while.

"Man…I thought controlling a whole village would be fun! But instead, we got the shaft and were set as guards. I wish at least a pack of stray dogs would come by that we could cook…" The guard to the left of the gate said in a bored tone as he yawned.

"Man, you're a fucking moron! What if the Mongolian army struck at midnight tonight, huh? We'd be helpless! Our only hope of survival would be to notify Gato-sama of the attack before we're utterly doomed!" The guard on the right shouted with a glint of insanity in his eye.

"Mongolian…wha?" The left guard just stood there, puzzled. At both how he had been paired with an overly precautious psychopath…and what the hell a Mongolian ANYTHING was. He was about to question his companian, when suddenly he madly shouted. "THE MONGOLS ARE HERE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" And ran off into the village, flailing his arms around like a madman, leaving a stunned door guard, and a confused Team Naruto at the gate.

For about ten seconds, they had forgot why they even came there. But after they regained their somehow lost memory, the battle began.

The second Naruto recovered from his confused state, he took out a kunai, and slit the guard's throat all in one fluid motion. Ignoring the pleading cries of the slowly dying guard, Naruto went on to the village. Except for the Numb Body, who devoured the dying guard.

Mizuki and the Tank were to take one half of the village, while Naruto and the Numb Body were to take the other half. It was a simple enough plan, and the siege only lasted for an hour, due to collaborative efforts and the amount of enemies to be ridiculously low.

Mizuki and the Tank basically pulled off the Iron Man strategy thanks to their demonic skin. The Iron Man strategy is basically using as much force you can muster up on the enemy, recklessly abandoning your defense, and taking every hit ever. Besides, every time demon skin heals from cuts, it gets tougher. So it was a bonus for them both.

They both charged through the mob, the Tank's massive arms crushing enemies who were taken by surprise. To be able to keep up with the enemy, it used its demonic chakra to enhance its leg muscles, and soon tore through more then half of the ranks of the thugs. Mizuki, favoring huge weapons, revealed a special weapon given to him by Naruto. A weapon that was once wielded by an ancient psychotic manifestation called 'Pyramid Head'.

The odd thing about this weapon, though? If any normal human so much as looks at it, it will strike so much fear into them, that they're bound to be paralyzed out of fear. But any other ninja would just feel uneasy. These thugs however, were far from real ninja. One look at the blade was all it took for the Tank to go on a super happy fun time murder spree.

Naruto and the Numb Body had some fun of their own. The villagers were confused as to why he didn't attack any of them, when they thought that he must have been liberating the village. Soon, Naruto had control of a small militia. Pressing back on the enemy, Naruto decided to try out his first hand at water type jutsu, since he was in the Mist village. He quickly went through hand seals, and attempted to use a jutsu he thought of creating.

"Water Style: Geyser." After he said this, the ground began to rumble…and a massive stream of superheated water rose from the ground beneath the rest of the enemies, singeing them all to the point of unconsciousness.

Soon, the village people erupted in cheers, and Naruto simply regrouped with his demons.

"Status report." Naruto said as he approached the two, looking as nonchalant as ever.

"Well, me and the Tank just kicked the shit out of every living thing that tried to oppose us. Look, you can vaguely make out what's left of them!" Mizuki said as the Tank pointed to the pile of bodies…that looked more like a pile of flesh. The only difference is that some of these bodies were twitching, and some of the bodies had various organs and muscles showing.

"Good work you two. Now, get all the bodies rounded up, and put them in our new home. Which will be…" Naruto looked around, and decided to randomly pick the biggest house they could see, which was at the end of the village. Simply put, it was Gato's Mansion.

"…that. If I can remember correctly, that's where Gato is, and I think that the people of this village are due for exacting a little revenge before I enslave them all." Soon, Mizuki and the Tank were taking the bodies, and even the unconscious thugs, back to Gato's Mansion.

(With Gato)

The small, stout business man was sitting at his desk, grinning a sickening grin. It was official as of today, he OWNED the Mist village. As the sixth Mizukage, he could do whatever he pleased with the village.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door.

"What is it now? I'm busy!" That knock turned into a vicious punch, which punched a hole through the door, grabbed it, and tore it off of its hinges. Gato, who was scared out of his mind, just stood there in fear. He saw a young boy, looking like he was soon to turn into a teen. Seeing this made Gato laugh, and was about to push him out the door, when he looked at his headband. It was a leaf headband…but it had a slash through the symbol.

"Hello…Sixth Mizukage of the Hidden Mist. I like the office…mind if I take it?" Naruto said as he took out the sword of one of the bandits, and pointed it at the Mizukage, who yelled for his guards to come.

"If you want to see what became of your guards, follow me." Naruto said as he walked down the hallowed halls, into the lobby, where the most gut-wrenching thing possible was happening.

Mizuki and the Tank were tearing off their limbs, and saving the hearts in a cooler they borrowed from the villagers. The limbs were put in another cooler that, of course, the villagers provided. Everything that wasn't needed, like the heads and other organs were fed to the Numb Body, who couldn't exactly eat it all. The muscles that were torn from the bodies were put in the same cooler as the limbs, and just in case it was needed, Naruto also had Mizuki collect the eyes of the bandits for the same thing that every one of these limbs were going to be used for. Spare parts.

Gato couldn't believe the sight he was seeing. He promptly threw up mass amounts of his last dinner before the Tank picked him up, then looked to Naruto to ask what to do.

"Well…first of all, let me see his body…" Naruto said as the Tank set Gato down. Naruto walked up to him and, with his clawed hand, calmly tore out Gato's heart. Naruto tossed the heart into the limb cooler, and used one of his claws to open up Gato's stomach. He dug around and found what he was looking for…vocal cords.

"All I have to do is get these inside you, and you'll be able to speak, Tank. But for now, lets tell the people of the Mist that they have a new ruler." And with that, Naruto and the others left to explore around the village.

* * *

Question to the viewers: Was the comedy bit with the gate guards a good idea?

SONGS THAT WENT INTO THE MAKING OF THIS CHAPTER  
Chasing the Dragon - Dream Evil  
What Is Love? - Haddaway  
Wooden Pints - Korpiklaani  
Northern Fall - Korpiklaani  
Storming the Burning Fields - DragonForce  
Contact - DragonLand  
Fear of the Dark - Iron Maiden  
Monty On The Run Main Theme - Monty On The Run  
Liekkion Isku (The Revenge of Liekkio) - Korpiklaani  
Trollhammaren - Finntroll  
Flesh Storm - Slayer  
Gravenimage - Sonata Arctica (AWESOME song)  
Cage - Sonata Arctica  
Abandoned, Pleased, Brainwashed, Exploited - Sonata Arctica  
Ain't Your Fairytale - Sonata Arctica  
Don't Say A Word - Sonata Arctica  
Deadly Sleep - Iron Savior  
Paradise - Iron Savior  
Ghost Opera - Kamelot (AWESOME song)  
Disciples of Babylon - DragonForce

And many more that i can't remember, and am too lazy to try to remember.

All in all, i think the chapter turned out well. A few things that i kind of messed up on, like the Tank suddenly being up when it should of taken a week...and the fact that i was almost asleep when i wrote the fight scenes, and i honestly couldn't think of what to do with Naruto. If he seemed kind of weak this chapter, don't worry. I have a plan for next chapter as a surprise for any fans of my FIRST attempt at an Evil Naruto fanfic, which is actually my most famous fanfic on here. But for those who are wondering, its "Rise of a Dark God"

Till next update...

Jojenga, with the wheels of creativity turning.


	3. Recollection

Before leaving the new Mizukage Mansion, Naruto ordered things to be set up as they were before. Which means that he would need Tentai to move all the lab equipment downstairs and Mizuki would be refurbishing the place to make it more to Naruto's liking. Although he only requested the essentials, doing everything only as they are needed is…boring, to say the least. He likes taking risks whenever he's pretty sure he'll still come out on top. So of course Naruto would like a few nick-nacks for his new snazzy mansion. With that knowledge, Mizuki went out to buy a few silk robes for Naruto, and some silk curtains. General snazzy stuff.

(meanwhile, with Naruto)

Naruto had been thinking over the past events for a while. He had rose to the rank of Chunin in less then a day, he was already informed of his replacement, Bass, and he had been sent out of the village on his first mission. They must have taken the chance to get rid of him as soon as possible, but something feels…odd about it all. They must have assumed that now would be the best time to get rid of me any way possible, since they also must have calculated how dangerous I was because of all the Anbu that…ahem, disappeared.

"Nevertheless, I can't really do MUCH until Chaosky arrives…Though I do have plans for Light…" Naruto began talking to himself as he walked through the village, as he was soon stopped by a nearby villager.

"The savior! Kids, look! He has saved us from Gato! He may have used demons, but gods be damned, we're finally saved!" Seeing their cheers, Naruto felt…odd. He wasn't used to praise, or any happiness being stemmed from anything he did.

"Er…thanks. I am rather busy, so excuse me." He then walked off, with the oddest thought in mind. A thought that he might not enslave all these villagers. He made them happy…he gave them hope…they don't deserve to be enslaved. In that moment, Naruto had decided. He would only enslave those deserving of it.

"And speaking of "deserving", let's see if Mizuki and the Tank left any living thugs around…"

(back with the Eagle Demons)

"Light. We're half of a mile away from the Mist Village. The Master is there, waiting for you." Kurenai said whilst flying at high speeds above the sea, holding Light so that he doesn't fall.

"You know, I don't get it. I've never done anything to help the guy, so why would he want my help?" Kurenai thought for a moment, then replied.

"I…am not sure, but if I am correct, then he is most likely requesting your help as a strategist for his army." At this, Light was very intrigued. He had stirred up his own sort of stratagem war a while ago, and when he won, he thought he had it made…but when he was eventually killed, he suddenly came to this world.

"Is this what that demon meant by 'If we use the Death Note, we can no longer go to Heaven or Hell'…?" Light pondered as he and his flier finally reached land. "Nevertheless, I will aid you. Only on one condition…what are his reasons for war?" Kurenai looked confused. She had, in her time as Naruto's slave, never heard of his reasoning.

"He has not told me yet…perhaps we should ask…" And with that, Kurenai and Light went off to meet Naruto.

(Meanwhile, in a tavern)

He was confused. The tavern was full of joyous chants and shouts of his contractor being dead…no one seemed to fear the bounty hunter any more…

…the place was stocked with ACTUAL beer…something was wrong. Or at least, something was very different from when he last came here.

"Zabuza-sama, perhaps we could go to Gato's mansion. The villagers have been calling their savior "The Seventh Mizukage", so maybe he could sympathize with us." A meek boy said, sitting next to the intimidating man, now known as Zabuza.

"Hmm…Haku, I need you to gather more info. I'll meet this 'savior' myself. From what I hear, he had his lackeys do all the work, just like Gato. He couldn't be THAT tough." Zabuza said as he stood up and walked out of the tavern with Haku following as the tavern-goers then started chanting about wenches and mead.(1)

(meanwhile, with the new Squad 7)

Kakashi, simply put, was fed up. He now had a fully useless team. One was just a blabbering fan girl, another was a brooding egotistical jerk…and the other was just an egotistical jerk!

"Ha, you call that a jutsu? I could do that in my sleep!" Their new teammate spouted. He looked quite odd, though it was no secret he wasn't human. He was a puppet brought to life by the Sand village, made to be the best shinobi ever, but he was decommissioned from battle for a while. He still had the flare of being the best…he just WASN'T the best.

His body was a simple, orange and black color, but with the oddest design for the head. He had two head-fins for some odd reason. When asked about the design choice, the sand village shinobi who built Bass simply said the name, and design, came to him in a dream. An odd dream about a mad doctor, and a whole bunch of living puppets.

"Oh yeah, well I'd like to see you try it, Bass!" Currently, Bass and Sasuke were batting insults left and right, while Bass simply threatened Sakura whenever she said something stupid.

"Nah, I wouldn't waste my chakra on such a wimpy jutsu as that piss poor excuse! Seriously, you're a joke!"

"Grr, you take that back you…abomination!"

"Hey, I may not be human, but at least I'm not a brooding emo kid with douchey hair!"

"Well at least I don't have those stupid head-fins!"

All in all, Kakashi was seriously considering re-joining the Anbu.

(back with Squad 10)

"Alright, since your teacher is currently unavailable, I will be her replacement for now. My name is L Lawliet. I like peace, quiet, and candy. Now…you. With the fuzzy hoodie and the shy look. What's your name?" L said as he sat down in his chair in front of his three genin, currently with a cherry-flavored sucker in his mouth.

"M-My name…is Hinata. H-Hinata Hyuuga. I like…flowers, a-and…medicine." Hinata tried to get a third thing out, but she just began mumbling incoherently.

"Hmm…alright, that's fine. Now, you. The kid with the trench-coat and the glasses. Your name?" L said. Knowing what teenage love was like, it was probably a boy she liked, but for some reason, she looked more sad then she did nervous. He would have to talk to her after this was over about that.

"My name is Shino Aburame. I have no likes or dislikes." He said, all in the same monotone voice.

"Ah, the silent type. I respect that. Now…jeez, what is it with this squad and coats? You, other fuzzy hoodie-wearer. Your name?" L said, somewhat amused by the over-abundance of coats.

"The name's Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka. And I like dogs of course, I grew up with them! And we obviously wear these coats to look intimidating!" Kiba said, all with the same smug smirk on his face, looking all too reminiscent for Hinata of a certain other smug smirk that USED to be around.

"Hmm…wrong. You're a tracker group, so it's usually where you would store all needed equipment. Nevertheless, I have a feeling we're all going to get along just fine. Now, meet me in Training Field 10 and we'll begin my special training." With that, L left. Not even did that teleporting jutsu, he just got up and walked out the door.

"Huh…kinda underwhelming, don't you think?" Kiba asked Shino, feeling sort of bummed that his new mentor looked sort of plain.

"He had no shoes." Shino replied, liking to keep it brief, while noting the oddest quirk about their new mentor.

"What do you think, Hinata?" Kiba asked the young Hyuuga, who was simply staring out a window, whispering something.

"Naruto…please come back soon…"

(meanwhile, with the Hokage)

Frankly, the Hokage and Iruka were appalled. Happy, but somewhat appalled. They had seen what Naruto did in the Mist Village, but were confused, as well as happy and appalled.

"…s…should I call it?" Sarutobi asked, confused. Should he deem Naruto a nuke-nin and have bounty hunters after him? Or should he ally the Leaf with the Mist?

"I…don't know, Hokage-sama. I'm just as confused as you are…"

For the next few minutes, they sat dumbfounded as they listened to the tavern goers sing on and on about, of course, wenches and mead.

(back with Naruto)

Sensing his sniper demon Kurenai at the gate, he went to hopefully greet her, along with Light. Hopeful, he began walking towards the gate.

"Hey." Suddenly, a towering figure appeared before Naruto. One with no shirt, arms wrapped in bandages…and the Guillotine Sword resting on his shoulder while he holds it with one hand

"Ah…Zabuza Momochi, I presume? Such a pleasure to meet one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, but I really must get going." Naruto then simply teleported behind Zabuza, and continued his walk.

"Hey, you little brat, get back here! How do you know me?" Zabuza asked, but then he saw the booklet in Naruto's hand. The Bingo Book.

"…ah. I see. Nevermind. Anyways, I hear you've been calling yourself the Seventh Mizukage. Is this true?" Zabuza asked, expecting a nervous lie.

"Ah, yes. But I am afraid I am mistaken. You see, the mansion Gato had set up in was simply that, a mansion. He was not the real Mizukage, and there is still the Fourth Mizukage out there. Sorry about the lack of research on my part, dear Zabuza. I really should do some more research before making such…wild claims." Naruto said as he was still walking towards the gate. Zabuza was honestly surprised.

"So…you havent killed Yagura?" Zabuza was curious. He was barely able to attempt to escape from Yagura when he tried to assassinate him all those years ago.

"Of course not, Zabuza. He is a Kage, and I am a low-Jonin at best. Or at least that's what my last mentor said. Back at the Leaf." To clarify what Naruto meant, he untied his headband and showed it to Zabuza.

It had a slice through the symbol.

(back with the Hokage)

"…I hate to do this…but I'm calling it."

(back with Naruto)

"Ah, so you're a nuke-nin too?" Zabuza asked, now no longer intent on fighting.

"Yes, I am, and I just realized I never properly introduced myself. I am Naruto Uzumaki. Pleased to meet you." Naruto said as he closed his Bingo Book.

"Ah, a gentleman nuke-nin. How refreshing. So, you're heading towards the gate, eh? What for?" Zabuza said as he recalled Naruto saying he had a meeting at the gate…just as they happened to arrive. He looked up and saw a weird bird-human…and…Light Yagami?

"Ah, Light. What a pleasure it is for you to join our humble village…Well, it's technically not MY village, but still. Welcome." Naruto said as he bowed in a very gentlemanly fashion.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, Naruto. You already know me, so I may as well get my main concern out of the way. What is your reason for assembling an army?" Light asked, expecting a childish and selfish answer.

"That…is very interesting. You see…" At this, Naruto began pacing around. "I used to want to do this simply for revenge. But I soon realized that if I kept doing what I had PLANNED on doing to initiate the plan…I would be no better then the people I wanted revenge on. So, I decided. We will sweep the land in our own rite of judgement! All who do not pass must be transformed into a demon…and shall work for me. Rendering their souls forfeit to me as well." By this point, Naruto had gone on a tangent.

"And then! I won't stop with just the Leaf village, oh no! I'll go on to the Sand, then the Star village, then the world! This whole world deserves my judgement…and I will be ever so happy to dish it out." Naruto finally stopped with a rather devilish grin. Then, almost at the exact same time, Light and Zabuza both said "Sign me up!" It is then that they finally noticed each other.

"Ah…I do believe we haven't met before…I'm Light Yagami. And you?" Light reached out his hand to shake the much taller man's.

"Zabuza. Zabuza Momochi. Pleased to meet you. I suppose we are co-workers now?" Zabuza said to Naruto, who still had a devilish glint in his eye.

"Oh yes, you're both co-workers. Zabuza, I'm appointing you to a General in my army. Light, you will be our strategist. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go gather my troops. I happened to hear of a not far off village near here that was overrun by bandits. Light, meet me in the lobby of the mansion. Things are going to get quiiiite interesting…" And with that, Naruto, Zabuza, and Light walked off to the mansion to plan out their attack on the nearby bandit village. All in all, things were going great for dear Naruto.

And soon, things would get even greater. 

* * *

Yes, I'm back. and of all the stories to revive, I choose this one. Why? Because this one was the only one that didn't make me GAG out of reading all the other stories I wrote. But I really liked this one, and I'm glad to see it continue.

(1) Oh yeah, and also, the song Wenches and Mead by Alestorm provided my entire musical soundtrack for writing this chapter. Dunno why.

Also, hint for what shall happen in the next chapter~

Naruto, with his new buddies...shall become the new Overlord.

That is all. I must go to play more Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2. 3

Bye for now~


	4. Rise in the Ranks

In the briefing room of Naruto's Mansion, Naruto, Zabuza, and Light sat. Plotting the destruction of the nearby bandit village. Naruto needed a few more worker demons to get this village back on it's feet, and he was in luck.

"Alright, so. What does this village look like?" Light asked, eager to start on his first operation as a war strategist in a long time. Naruto then laid out a map of the bandit village on the table as Light and Zabuza eyed the details closely.

"Ah, I know that place. It's been overrun for quite some time now. They killed all the villagers. Women and children included." Zabuza said as he kicked back in his chair. Naruto grinned. If what Zabuza says is true, then he would have no qualms about demonizing these bandits.

"Heh…perfect. Now, what I was thinking, was that since these are your usual bandits, we could just rush on in and capture them all…but hey, there's no fun in that. So…Light, you're up. What's the plan?" Naruto said, holding his hands together, focusing on Light.

"Well," Light said as he pointed to the map. "the village itself isn't that big, and it has no gate. I was thinking Zabuza could go in there, saying he needed to buy a few things, and when we launch the attack, which we will be using mostly your Snipers for, they'll be decimated from the inside AND the outside." Light said, clearing his throat once he finished.

"Alrighty. Don't you think Zabuza will need help? Sure, he may be of Anbu rank, but Quality can only hold off Quantity for so long." Naruto said, somewhat concerned.

"I will keep him safe." A voice from behind Zabuza said. Then, out came a boy, who quite frankly looked like a girl. And sounded like one, but just slightly.

"Ah, Haku. I didn't hear you come in." Zabuza said, looking back to see Haku, who instead of usually looking hopeless, looked quite happy.

"Er…you're Naruto, right? I must thank you. I am glad Gato got what he deserved." With a curteous bow, Haku then went to join Zabuza at his side.

"Well, what manners. Welcome aboard, Haku. And it was no problem. The bastard had it coming to him anyways. So…are we all ready? If we are, you two gather the troops. I'll be walking towards the bandit village. Light, go find Tentai. He'll get you settled in." Naruto said in an obvious hurry as he walked out the door. Naruto was eager for more demons to bring resources to his humble town. Well, it WOULD be his…once he had a chat with Yagura, but that would be for another time.

"Mizuki. I now have a second in command. Zabuza Momochi. If he gives you an order, you must follow it unless I tell you not to. Understood?" Naruto said to Mizuki on his way out. Mizuki was still decorating, but had enough time to give Naruto a short "Yes, Naruto-sama."

And with that, Naruto left to go to the village.

(meanwhile, in the Leaf Village)

Squad 10 had been training for the past 3 hours. L had been called away an hour ago, but now was when Shino and Kiba noticed Hinata's sadness.

"Hey…Hinata…what's wrong? You've been sad ever since we've teamed up, is something wrong with us?" Kiba asked, sympathetically. While normally he would be offended at something like that, his heart was out for the poor, meek Hyuuga.

"N…no…I c-can't say…it's nothing…" Hinata whimpered as she sat on the ground with her head down in sorrow.

"No. Hinata, stop it. You're never going to get over your problems by feeling sad that you have them. We can help you. We're a team now, and we've got to stick together. Now…what's wrong?" Kiba said, being surprised by his own maturity as he held a hand out for Hinata to grab on to, as she pulled herself up.

"Th-thanks Kiba…nn…Naruto…w-was sent on a mission…to a far off village…" Hinata tried her best to get it all out.

"Ah, is that it? You felt his chakra back at the Academy, didn't you? He can take care of himself. And besides, he has his team with him, right?" Kiba asked, somewhat worried. His canine senses were telling him there was something more to this.

"N-no…he was sent alone…" Hinata began sniffling again.

"Wait, huh? I know Naruto can take care of himself, but he's still just a Genin…why would the Hokage allow a Genin to go to a far off village on his own?" His canine senses were right, something WAS amiss.

"I say we ask L-sensei when he gets back. Perhaps what he was sent away to the Hokage for involved Naruto." Shino said, still voicing no emotion, but you could tell by his movements that he was worried.

"Come on, Shino, why would Naruto be any concern to the Hokage?" Kiba asked, hoping not to get an answer. But once again, his canine senses were nipping at his heels, so to speak.

"No…I…o-overheard my father…a few hours ago…he said, that…if Naruto didn't return in 2 days…he would be d-deemed…a…a…a nuke-nin…" Hinata suddenly fell to her knees again, full out crying.

"H-Hinata!" Kiba and Shino went to comfort Hinata, while Kiba still needed to know. "Hinata, what is a nuke-nin?"

"A…a nuke-nin is…a rouge ninja…someone who is considered a village abandoner…and…considered…a…threat…" Hinata was straining herself as much as she could to get this out, but it just served to confuse and enrage Kiba.

"WHAT? Why? Why would they see Naruto as a threat? Sure, he's absurdly powerful for a kid his age, but why would they want to kill him?" Kiba said through shaking fists. He then looked down at Hinata, and could sense something.

"…Hinata…do you know why? You've known Naruto longer then any of the kids at the Academy…" Kiba had a feeling that he was in for a shocking truth, and so did Shino, so they both braced themselves.

Hinata knew she had no other choice…so she steeled her nerves, and told them the story of Naruto's troubled past, and even about all the Anbu who have tried to assassinate him.

Needless to say, Kiba had bottled off his rage for one reason. He needed to know why. WHY would they do all this to Naruto?

"…do you remember…t-the story of the Nine-Tailed Fox?" Hinata asked, suddenly confident.

"Yeah, why?" Kiba asked, confused as to how this tied in with Naruto's past.

"…The Fourth Hokage…in his dying breath, sealed it inside of Naruto. To save the village. But…they…only saw him as a demon himself…they thought that it would break out, so they tried again and again to…kill him…"

This was it. Kiba was unbelievably furious. Surprisingly, Shino was too. He knew what it was like to be stigmatized for something you had from birth, but for the village itself to go to such an extreme?

"…Hinata, do you know what village Naruto was sent to?" Kiba asked, rage still prominent in his voice.

"T…the Hidden Mist Village…" Hinata said, curious as to what Kiba was getting at.

"Then that's where we're going. The council could of done something, ANYTHING to protect him, but instead, they encouraged his torture. I'm leaving." With that, Kiba began walking off.

"Wait, Kiba! If you go, you'll be declared a nuke-nin too! Please, don't!" Hinata practically begged him.

"Hinata, I am deeply sorry…but all through his childhood I mocked him, and now, I need to make amends. Nothing is going to change my mind."

"…What if I went with you? Would that change your mind?" Hinata said as she stood up, determined to either get Kiba to stay, or take her with him.

"Me too. I refuse to stay in a village with such a council, no matter if my father happens to be on that council or not." Shino said, standing next to Hinata.

"If anything, it makes me feel BETTER that you two are coming along. As long as you two are no longer in this village. Go home, and get everything you need. It's time for us to all go rouge." Kiba said as they all began walking.

"But what about the other squads? Should we gather them too?" Hinata asked, finally over her stuttering. Knowing that people felt the same way about Naruto made her feel much more confident in herself.

"That won't be necessary, Hinata. Once word gets around of our departure, the other genin will come as well. I am sure of it." Shino said, pushing his glasses back up.

"Alright…as I said, pack up what you need, and meet at the gate in ten minutes." Kiba said as he split up so he could head to his house. Hinata did not need anything, as she carried her money in her coat, as well as her ninja tools, so she just decided to go buy more shuriken and herbs. Shino also needed nothing, so he went with Hinata.

(Meanwhile, with Naruto…)

Naruto was about halfway down the road, going over the plan multiple times in his head. Let Zabuza go in first, then pincer attack, using Snipers for aerial support. Pretty simple. There was just one matter to be taken care of…

"You can come out now, I can sense you." Naruto said without turning. When he saw just WHAT was following him though…it was very odd.

If it were to be described in a mythological story, they could be considered goblins. Brown, scrawny goblins. Then, in the back, and older looking one with a cloak approached.

"Ah, is this him? The one you all feel should be the new Overlord?" Soon, the brown goblins began shouting "Yes! Yes! He is the Master!"

"Just…who, and what…are you?" Naruto said as he looked quite confused.

"Ah, my apologies. My name is Gnarl, and these creatures are called Minions. Soon, if you play your cards right, they'll be your minions." Gnarl said to Naruto, fixing up his cloak.

"Huh…soon? What do you mean?" Naruto wanted answers fast. He didn't want to take too long, or else the plan would fail.

"Simple. I will give you command of the minions, and if you are a good Overlord, you may be our new Overlord!" Gnarl said, as the other minions screeched in excitement.

"Alright…I suppose…but on one condition. You are to call me Naruto-sama, not Overlord. Agreed?" Naruto wanted to get this out of the way as fast as possible, so he had to hurry this up.

"Agreed, Naruto-sama. Now, here. This magic armlet will give you total control of the minions. Now go. I understand that you have a raid to get to?" Gnarl said, as a blue portal sprung up from the earth and he walked to it, disappearing.

Naruto had no idea what to say at this point, so he just continued walking, as he noticed the entrance to the city. By this point, since Zabuza had gone ahead of him, Zabuza and Haku should be there by now. With about 50 minions trailing behind Naruto, he knelt down and whispered.

"Minions, you are to only subdue. Knock them unconscious, then bring the bodies back to me, okay? Only attack the ones that all look the same, since they will all most likely be wearing the same gear. Alright?" To which the minions replied with "Understood, Naruto-sama!"

"Right…" Naruto got back up and stared at the entrance of the village. Noticed all of the scum and villainy, and that was all it took.

"Minions…attack."

(Meanwhile, with the Rogue 10)

Kiba, Shino, and Hinata had all left the village under the noses of all the ninja there. They had gone very far down the road, and had quite frankly gotten quite tired.

"K-Kiba, don't you think…taking a break…would be a good idea?" Hinata asked, her feet being very sore.

"Kiba, I agree. It would be rather uncomfortable to continue walking under these conditions." Shino agreed nonchalantly.

"Gaah, fine. We're close to another village anyways." They said as they approached a small village, and decided to go to the nearest person to ask where the nearest hotel was.

"Um, excuse me sir, where is the nearest hotel?" Hinata asked as kindly as she could.

"Huh? Oh. Right. It's uh…what the…" The man was about to answer, until she noticed what was hanging around her neck. A Leaf Village headband. Seeing the other two having the same thing, he panicked.

"LEAF NINJAS!" The man shouted, and suddenly people from around the whole village were coming to the aid of their comerade. The genin looked around in panic and confusion, as they were soon surrounded.

(Meanwhile, with Zabuza)

"Oh, what the hell is happening now?" Zabuza yelled as suddenly the entire village poured to a different side. Suddenly, these little brown goblins started running through the village and stealing all the weapons they could see, as they were led by…Naruto?

"Naruto! Someone said they saw Leaf ninjas. What the hell is going on?" At this, Naruto was even more confused.

"Okay, dear Kami that is the umpteenth time I have been stumped today. Goddammit…go and knock out some bandits, I'm going to gear up these minions. Report back to me when you see who these leaf ninja are." With that, Zabuza left to go find and subdue these leaf ninja.

(back with the Rogue 10)

They were doing their best to hold off the attacks by these bandits. Shino had caught most of them off guard with tiny leeches that suck out chakra, and Hinata had immobilized them with what she knew of the Gentle Fist. Kiba and Akamaru teamed up to knock out as many of the bandits as they could, but it seemed like a pointless endeavor, as there was just too many of them. Eventually, they tired, and all seemed lost…

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Suddenly, a gigantic water dragon screamed their way. The Rogue 10, being trained ninja, were fast enough to get out of the way. The bandits…not so much.

"What the hell was that?" Kiba shouted as they landed. He then saw where it came from, and had a flashback. He remembered that Naruto always carried around something called a Bingo Book, and one day while looking over his shoulder, he remembered seeing the source of the water dragon marked down as an A ranked criminal, who is also of at least Anbu rank skill. Which just turned to make Kiba feel all the more helpless.

"Hey…are you guys friends of Naruto? You look just about his age." Wait, what?

"Y…You know Naruto? Where is he?" Kiba said, scared. If such a high ranked criminal knew Naruto, then who knew where he was? Or even what had happened to him?

"Calm down. He's fine. He's in this village, let me go get him. Come on. Follow me." Zabuza said as he began walking back to Naruto. Reluctantly, the rogue team followed, eager at any chance to see Naruto.

(back with Naruto)

Finally, all the Minions had geared up. Some in hard leather, some in metal armor, and they all used a long-hilted kunai as a sword. Naruto was quite frankly impressed, and somewhat relieved that no bandits were around. He had to save as much energy as he could to demonize all the bandits. As he walked towards Zabuza, he was shocked to see who was following him.

"…Shino? Kiba? Hinata? What are you three doing here?" Naruto was absolutely NOT expecting this. Once again, he was confused.

"I told Kiba about your past, and he said he was leaving the village. Me and Shino just…kinda went with him. S-sorry Naruto-kun…I k-know you told me not to tell anyone…" Hinata looked down, sad that she had betrayed Naruto's trust.

"No Hinata, it's okay. I had a feeling they would find out eventually. Just…call it a hunch. Anyways…you three understand what you're doing, right? You're leaving behind the village you grew up in. Your hopes…dreams…family…are you completely sure about this?" Naruto asked, wanting no second thoughts.

"I'm sure, Naruto-kun. The only family I have is Neji, Hanabi, and my father…it's kind of easy to see why I wasn't worried about leaving." Hinata said, blushing a bit.

"It is fine with me, Naruto. My father taught me to help your friends when they are in need of assisstance. I would classify this as being that time." Shino said, stepping forward.

"Naruto, you were treated like dirt by the other villagers for a reason you couldn't control…if I had known, I wouldn't have mocked you all those years…I swear, I will make them pay! For you, and to make amends with myself!" Kiba said, determined to set things right again.

"…alright. Minions, take the bodies of the bandits and follow me back to base. Tell Gnarl that we'll be there. Everyone…let's head off to our new home." And with that, Hinata, Zabuza, the minions, Naruto, Shino, and Kiba all left to the Mist village. His ranks were growing ever so steadily…but who would be the replacements for Squad 10? 

* * *

And another chapter done. I thank you all for reading this far, and I hope I dont take another year long break! ^^;

...and that is a mighty good question. Who WILL be the replacements for Squad 10? Leave your suggestions in the reviews. I can't gurantee that I will use any suggestions at all, but they will definately help. I would appreciate it if you did!

Also, this chapter fueled by Ivory Tower by Excalion

Goodbye for now!


	5. Strength Against the Hyuuga Prodigy

Three young girls stood at the village gate. It was a long road, but they made it! They had already been trained somewhat, and know some jutsu.

"After so long, we're finally here! We can finally become ninjas!" The young brown-haired girl said gleefully. She was also wearing a red and pink shirt and pants instead of her usual skirt. A small orange kitten also followed this girl wherever she went.

"Don't be so sure, Chen. We haven't been accepted yet. We need to give it our all if we want to be accepted as ninjas." The teenage girl said. She had grayish blue hair, as well as a lot of knives in a belt she had on. She was wearing a blue shirt and white pants instead of her usual blue and white skirt.

"Nyaaa, don't be so serious, Sakuya-chan! How could you have any doubt we would make the cut?" Chen said as she pouted in frustration. Her kitten jumped onto her shoulder and meowed in agreement.

"Chen is right, Sakuya-chan. Judging by your remarkable kenjutsu skills, my mastery of sealing jutsu, and Chen's mastery of the elements, we are bound to become ninja, no matter how high the requirements." A black-haired teenage girl said whilst nose-deep in a book. She was wearing the same outfit as Chen, instead of her usual red skirt.

"Hm…I suppose you are correct, Reimu. Uh, excuse me, sir?" Sakuya said as they approached the gate.

"Aww, what adorable little girls! What can I do for you?" One of the gate guards said, marveling at the girls. More specifically, Sakuya.

"Keep staring and you will find yourself quite castrated. We're looking to become Leaf ninja. Would you know how I would go about that?" Sakuya said, angered. Though she was serious most of the time, she was very irritable.

"Aah! Er, Let me show you to the Hokage's office. I take it by your appearance you are already trained?" The guard said as he escorted the three girls to the Hokage Tower.

(Meanwhile, in the Hokage Tower)

The Hokage was currently swamped. Very swamped. Almost as soon as he had declared Naruto a nuke-nin, three more genin suddenly left the village. They were Naruto's classmates, and one of them happened to be in love with the boy, so it's no wonder where they went. The hokage was torn between waiting it out, or declaring THEM as nuke-nin as well. But the worst of it all is that now, Squad 10 had no members!

Suddenly, a knock on the door. The Hokage hoped it was good news. "Come on in."

As the door opened, the gate guard along with 3 armed girls came in. The hokage thought he was dreaming. It couldn't be what he thinks it could be, could it?

"Sir, I beg your pardon, but these three girls would like to become ninja." It was! Something was finally going in a way that would benefit him!

"Ah. Very good. We do have some openings for Squad 10. First, we need a power assessment. So…direct these girls to a training field and report back to me with what rank you think they should be." The gate guard whimpered as he looked back and saw all the girls looking directly at him. "…why me?"

(meanwhile, back with Naruto)

"Hey. Kiba, just wanna say. I thank you for wanting to help my cause, but believe me, what they do to me is NOTHING compared to what that bastard Hiashi does to the Hyuuga branch family. At this, all but Zabuza were confused.

"Ah, I heard. The Caged Bird Seal, right?" Zabuza asked, trying to refresh his memory.

"Naruto, what is this seal? I've never heard of it." Hinata asked, curious. She hated her father enough already, what else did he do?

"Ah…the Caged Bird Seal is quite interesting in how it works. It is put on any and all of the Hyuuga Branch Family, and but only the clan head, Hiashi, can activate it. It is used to cause great pain, or death, to any branch family member Hiashi sees fit to use it on.

"Oooh, now THAT is evil!" Came a sudden voice from behind, which Naruto recognized.

"Ah, Gnarl. I didn't notice you were following us." Naruto said as the wise minion caught up to Naruto's walking speed.

"Ah, my apologies, sire." Gnarl said, bowing his head.

"No need for apologies, Gnarl. Where are the minions?" Naruto was somewhat concerned. He did not want the minions running out and about.

"No worries, I had our gate digger, Grubby build a portal inside your mansion. They are there. They were also instructed to not go out and harass the villagers, since I know you care for them." Gnarl said, pleased that his master was not angry.

"Ah. And…just a question…why did you choose ME to be an Overlord? I thought they were supposed to always be pure evil, and I'm not THAT evil…" Naruto asked, and Gnarl chuckled at this.

"All overlords don't necessarily need to be evil, they just need two requirements. They have to want to take revenge on something or other, and they have to want to conquer the world. You fit both of those, so I chose you as our next Overlord! Simple, is it?" Gnarl chuckled as he fiddled around with his robe.

"Ah, I suppose. Hey, Kiba, you okay back there? I sense more anger in you then I've had in myself in a loooong time." Naruto asked, while Kiba was still trying his best to not have an outburst.

"I…Y-you…H-Hiashi…the village…" Naruto saw where his anger was coming from, and decided to do something.

"Well, tell ya what, Kiba. The Chunin exams are coming up in a couple months, perhaps we could get our revenge then? And perhaps we could take the Leaf as our own?" Naruto proposed to Kiba, who let go of his breath and nodded.

"Alrighty then. With all that settled, we're close to the village, so let's all get a hard earned rest, okay?" Naruto said as they all agreed in unison. And they walked off to the village to enjoy the spoils of their first attack.

(back with the New Squad 10)

The gate guard somehow convinced the girls to train amongst themselves. There was a Taijutsu specialist, Reimu, a Kenjutsu specialist, Sakuya, and a Ninjutsu specialist, Chen.

He could tell before it even began that the fight would be a hectic one.

"And…begin!" The gate guard shouted, then disappeared into the trees, far enough away that he wouldn't be hurt, but close enough that he could still see the action.

And dear god, he did see action.

Reimu slammed one of her fists into the ground, causing the ground to crack, and she looked up as she closed her book. "Looks like, since it's you two…I'll have to be fully alert."

"Yeah, that's the spirit, Reimu-chan!" Chen said, cheering Reimu on to battle, but Sakuya tried to catch Chen off guard. The key word being 'tried'. Being part of a cat clan, she has inherited many abilities of the animal, including the speed and the grace.

"Hahaha, silly Sakuya, you need to outsmart me! Because as we all know, no one is as fast as I am~!" Chen then jumped up and grabbed a tree branch on the way up so that she would spin around behind Sakuya and kick her to the ground. But all she kicked was a log.

"Nyaa? A substitution?" Chen said as she used her sensitive feline skills to see if she could sense where Sakuya was, and where she was going to be.

…

…

…

In seconds, she dodged an onslaught of kunai being thrown by Sakuya, while Chen continued to playfully mock Sakuya.

She even managed to notice Reimu behind her, gearing up to tackle Chen to the ground, and jumped just in time for her to tackle Sakuya to the ground instead. Needless to say, Sakuya had HAD it.

"THAT'S IT!" She went through hand seal after hand seal, until her whole body shone a radiant light as she floated in the air, and above her, thousands upon thousands of kunai appeared.

"Dagger Storm!" Suddenly, the daggers began shooting all at once at Chen, who panicked, and decided it was time for a jutsu. With quick, and precise hand signs, she shouted. "Earth Style: Mud Wall!" A wall of hardened earth rose to defend Chen from the onslaught of kunai. For a while, it seemed like it was working, but the wall eventually weakened, and she had to dispel the jutsu and dodge out of the way into the nearby forest, but doing so caused her to get caught on the arm by one of the kunai.

Seconds after Chen dove into the forest, Sakuya had stopped the jutsu. It was kind of hard to keep it up, since Reimu had just leapt up and smacked her into the ground like a volleyball.

"Oooouch…" Sakuya said as she got back to her feet, and eyed Reimu, and took one of her daggers from the now-scarred battlefield formerly known as Training Field 9...and that's when it ended. They had to stop for two reasons. One, because the gate guard intervened, two…because he really wanted to intervene earlier when he realized just WHICH training field he had brought them to.

"Oh my lord! Look at this! This is the signs of the flames of youth burning all over our training field!" Of course, it was Might Guy.

"It is true, Guy-sensei! I have never seen such a youthful battle in all my time as a ninja! It…was beautiful!" And of course, Might Guy's number 1 pupil, Rock Lee, crying manly tears.

"Oh my gosh, look at all of these kunai! Specially hand crafted…she must have made these herself!" Said the weapons fanatic of the Hidden Leaf, Tenten.

"Hmph…I've seen better." Comment made by pride of the Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga.

By this point, Sakuya and Reimu had stopped fighting, and Chen came out of the bushes. Chen was the first to speak.

"Who are you guys?" Chen asked, her kitten hopping on her shoulder.

"Allow us to introdouce ourselves! I am Konoha's Sublime Green Beat of Prey, Might Guy!" Might said while striking his classic 'nice guy' pose. Much to Chen's delight, and Sakuya and Reimu's confusion.

"I am the Leaf Village's Handome Devil, Rock Lee!" Rock said whilst giving the same pose again, gearing the same results.

"Hi, my name is Tenten, and OH MY GOD CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHERE YOU GOT THESE?" Tenten shouted at Sakuya, with a somewhat shining look in her eyes.

"Uh…I…made them." Sakuya said, confused. Then, Tenten let forth the biggest squee ever, and damn near burst her ear drums.

"My name is Neji Hyuuga. And I…can never lose. Fate has determined so." Neji said blankly, crossing his arms. This garnered the same reaction from all the girls: doubt.

"Never lose, huh? I bet Reimu could beat you!" Chen said as she tapped Reimu on the shoulder. Then, ironically, they both said the same thing at the same time.

"Fighting him/her would be a waste of my time."

"Ha, what odds! Right, Gai-sensei?" Lee said to his identical mentor.

"Correct, Lee! Such odds could only be possible through burning passion!" Might gave the thumbs up to Lee, who proceeded to do the same.

"Hmph. It is simple. I cannot be beaten." Neji re-iterated.

"The Hyuuga taijutsu style known as the Gentle Fist relies on your opponent not being fast enough to move out of the way. I think that is a pretty big flaw. Not only that, I have done research on any taijutsu style I hear about. I have heard about the Gentle Fist, therefore I know all about it. You can't surprise me." Reimu said mockingly as she flipped open another book. This simply made Neji laugh.

"You do not understand. I cannot lose. Fate has decided it." Neji replied, smugly smirking. This made Reimu slam her book shut.

"Alright, do you want to put your money where your mouth is, so to speak?" Reimu said, cracking her knuckles in anger.

"Hmph. As you said, it would be pointless. We both know the outcome." Neji spat out, somewhat annoyed.

"Look. If you win, you get to order me around for the rest of the day. But if I win? You'll simply have to give me money. Simple as that. About 50 ryo would be fine with me." At this, Neji smirked. He wouldn't mind having a slave for the day.

"Hmph. Very well. You're on." Neji said as he got into his stance.

"Good luck, fellow ninja! May your flames of youth burn bright!" Lee and Gai said at almost the exact same time.

"Hah, good luck. No one has ever beaten Neji." Tenten said, smirking.

"That's amazing! No one has ever beaten Reimu-chan either! Especially when it came to taijutsu!" Chen said, surprising Tenten as she didn't notice Chen right next to her.

"Neji, before this battle begins, I would just like you to take a look at me with your Byakugan. I would think that you'd be quite interested in what you see."

Neji scoffed as usual and activated his Byakugan.

"Wait…a…chakra seal?" Neji said, surprised.

"Yes. I am a master when it comes to all kinds of seals. I anticipated that one day I would have to face a Hyuuga, so I developed this special chakra seal. No chakra is getting in or out of my body. I can de-activate it whenever I please, and it negates the effects of your Gentle Fist. You may as well give up now, since I have pretty much already won." Reimu said, crossing her arms with a smug look on her face, while Neji does the same.

"It matters not. I will still win." With that, Neji got into position, as did Reimu. Soon after, they leapt into the air, clashed, and the battle began.

It happened fast, yet after the clash, they were both eyeing each other warily. Neji waited a few seconds, then grunted, annoyed.

"Gah…your leg should be useless now…it's true, then. That seal must work." Neji said, trying to form a plan on how to take her down. But suddenly, Reimu got on the offensive. She dashed in, and the two of them traded blows, until one finally connected. Reimu had landed a rather powerful blow to Neji's shoulder.

"Nngh!" Neji grunted as he leapt back, getting back into position, though it hurt to do so.

"Ah…you are quite the opponent, Neji. Not many can exchange blows with me for that long, or withstand a heavy punch to the shoulder like that. This may be more fun then I thought." Reimu said, smirking as she got into her stance.

"Heh…it may be my fate to win, but fate is never easy." Neji said, smirking as well and shrugging off the pain in his shoulder to get into stance. Then, they leapt at each other again, and the real fight began.

Reimu kept her distance, throwing shuriken while Neji dodged them as he tried to get closer. Soon, Reimu leapt towards Neji, purposely landing behind him, then turning around to place something on his back in the guise of a punch, and in one swift motion, it succeeded. Neji got up, searched around, when he noticed that Reimu was nowhere to be seen, he then wondered why his Byakugan wasn't working correctly.

Then, out of nowhere, Reimu rocketed towards Neji from the trees at a breakneck speed, launching him into the air with a kick.

"Gai-sensei…is…is that…" Lee said, in shock at what Reimu was doing as she wrapped herself around Neji in the air.

"It is, Lee. I'm so proud that the Lotus style is so popular." Gai said as he shed a manly tear while watching both reimu and Neji plummet to the ground, and the impact causing a huge crater. Inside the huge crater, Neji and Reimu lay on the broken ground, both barely conscious.

"He…hehe…P-Primary…Lotus…" Reimu said, coughing a bit.

"I…think you…proved your…point…" Neji said, smiling for some odd reason. He had lost, but what was this odd feeling? It was like he…enjoyed that battle.

Later that day, the two were transferred to the Leaf Village medical clinic to get fixed up. Much to Neji's relief, the Hokage had promised to make sure Hiashi didn't know anything about the battle.

Needless to say, they all made the team.

(later, with the new team 10)

L looked at his new team, and was very surprised. This team actually looked rather sophisticated, except for the brown-haired girl, but she apparently knows jutsu that are considered very high-level for her age.

Alright, let's get the introductions out of the way. I am L Lawliet. And you three are?

"My name is Chen Nekomata. One of the Nekomata clan." Chen said with that same happy look on her face.

"My name is Reimu Hakurei." Reimu said, nose-deep in a book as usual. However, L recognized that book. The orange cover…the anime styled drawings on the cover…

"Reimu, is that…?" L said, somewhat surprised.

"It is a sophisticated romance novel and nothing more. Say it is anything more and, as Sakuya told the gate guard, you will find yourself quite castrated." With that in mind, L made sure to remember to say nothing about that certain series from then on.

"My name is Sakuya Izayoi. I assume that the Hokage already explained our specialties to you?" Sakuya said, using some cloth and a small jar of polish to polish all of her kunai.

"Ah, yes he did, Sakuya. It says here you are extremely skilled with kunai. Is this true?" Suddenly, a loud noise of something piercing wood was heard, and L looked down to notice that it was in the front of the seat of his chair, right below his manhood.

"…charming. I believe all of your abilities, as I do not want to be violently beaten or be a ninjutsu test subject, so let's just go out to bond as a new team. Does that sound good to you? How about some tasty dango?" At this, they all cheered, especially Chen, and they all went off to eat.

* * *

Thus ends another chapter.

I kinda feel like the Reimu and Neji fight was too short and not much happened, but I had a bit of a headache when I wrote this. Still do, in fact.

Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy this. Remember to review, and I'll see you next chapter!

Oh yeah. Also, "Of Doom and Death" by Savage Circus fueled this chapter.


End file.
